Your Lipstick, His Collar, Don't Bother Angel
by es ahy el
Summary: Pretty girl in suffering while he confesses everything. Sugarcult
1. My Medication Has Failed Again

**Guess what? I'm back on fanfiction! I'm really excited and I hope you all like my new story. By the way I'm changing my penname to SALular soon. Just so you all know. Anyway, your probably wondering, pretty strange title right? Well it will all be explained in the first two chapters. So, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotF.**

**Chapter #1: My Medication Has Failed Again**

I noticed things started to change between her and I since I started liking Phil. Her natural innocent look turned fake. I needed to see what lied behind those eyes.

She's Danielle, or Dani. I've known her for a long time but our friendship was low-key. A school friendship.

We started hanging out in tenth grade and I exposed of her when Phil and I had started going out. But let's go back to the day Phil and I became boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was a cold Friday morning and Phil asked Keely to go to a movie like they do every Friday night. Keely gladly accepted and joy could be seen in her eyes. But a few lockers away a very sad-eyed Dani watched. Her expression changed to her fake innocent look when she saw Keely coming toward her.

"Hey Keels!"

_Wow, that was faker than usual! _Keely thought. "Hey!" she tried to sound fake too. "Listen, you want to sleep over tonight, say ten o'clock?"

"Sounds cool, you're going out with Phil before?"

"Yeah, so ten?"

"I'll be there."

You're probably wondering why Keely invited her if she's fake to her, right? Well the truth was Keely wanted to expose her that night for the true fake that she was. She just wanted to know why she was acting like this.

The school day went by quickly and before Keely knew it she was being dropped off at her house by Phil when the night was over.

"You don't have to walk me to my door… you never do." Keely said. _Wow! That was mean! _She though. "Uh… sorry." She started to unlock her front door. "Thanks." She started to walk in.

"Keely!" Phil called. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I really like you and we've been friends for a while now."

"Continue." Keely said with joy because she knew what he was going to say next.

"Do you want to… you know… give this dating thing a try?"

_Yes! _Keely though. "Yes!" she said out loud. "I… I feel the same way Phil. Thanks for asking."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Phil." Keely smiled, and then walked into her house and up to her room.

Dani was waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh Dani, you'll never guess what just happened!" Keely said with enthusiasm.

"I saw." Dani said. "I… I'd love to talk about it with you. I'm really happy for you. It's just I don't feel well. I'd better go. Bye baby face!" She said and ran out the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

Keely watched Dani walk out of the house from her window. "Well Dani. You're no angel. You've been exposed."

The next Monday at school Keely tried to avoid Dani. Now that she knew Dani was jealous, she would feel uncomfortable around her.

Dani stood at her locker with uncertain thoughts in her head. She was one of the most popular girls in school. Guys thought she was gorgeous. _Phil must too! _She thought. She liked him too much and was willing to take him away from Keely, and she did.

As I stood there, watching her, I had no idea the thoughts that were in her head. I had no idea that on this night I would discover something heartbreaking. I had no idea. Poor me. If only I did.

**A/N: Ok guys and gals, I know this was kind of boring, but as you can see from the last paragraph, something bad is going to happen to Keely in the next chapter! Excited? Well about the title, you know the "angel" is Dani. You'll understand the whole title in the next chapter. I'll put it up later today or definitely tomorrow. Anyway, Review and I'll reply back or message you in the next chapter. I always do. Duh!**


	2. That's What you get for Falling Again

**BLUERANGER1983- Thank you here's the next chapter. Be prepared to be shocked!**

**Sultan Peppershaker- Yeah I love Taking Back Sunday. I actually got the title from my friend Michelle, but I still knew it was from Taking Back Sunday. Now you might laugh because of the reason I named the story that title because it has to do with lipstick and a collar! So you'll find out in this chapter. Oh yeah, I'll probably say this to everyone, be prepared to be shocked in this chapter!**

**roxy-sweetie93- Thank you for the review I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't keep my word to you guys and post this chapter the next day after chapter #1. I was really busy with lots of school work and hanging out with friends… yeah, mostly friends. Again, I'm changing me penname to SALular. Anyway, things start to get sad here and shocking! I was running all over my room thinking that I lost this chapter, but I found it. Thank goodness. This continues right at the spot we left off at chapter #1. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, it changes to Keely's point of view sometimes… just so you know it's her.**

**Chapter #2: That's what you get For Falling Again**

"Hey! Keely." Keely turned around to se Phil.

"Hey Phil."

"I was thinking we'd hang out tonight?

"Cool. Our first official date." Keely talked loud enough purposely so Dani could hear. They then walked hand in hand to class.

Dani groaned as she watched them. "Hopefully this will work." She had a plan in her mind. A plan to get what she wanted.

The day soon passed and the last bell rang.

"Hey Dani." Keely said showing up to her locker.

"Hey!" Dani practically screamed.

"I love your lipstick. Is it new?" Keely asked looking at the sparkling pink lipstick.

"Yeah. You can borrow it anytime you want!" Dani still screamed while hugging Keely. "Are you going out with Phil tonight?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"Around six, back by ten."

"Cool. Call me when you get home." Dani hugged Keely one last time and left.

"Ready for tonight?" Phil asked Keely as he walked by.

"Yeah!"

"Good, because it's a surprise."

"Can't wait. Is that a new shirt?" Keely noticed Phil's light blue shirt with a green collar.

"Yeah but I don't know if I like it much."

Little did Keely know she would hate that shirt by that night.

How could I have been so clueless? Dani was evil. Before I go ahead, Phil gave me some dumb surprise then took me home. Very exciting right? Ha, he had fun when he got home. I know all of this, because it already happened. Be prepared to be shocked and as painful as it is for me to relive it, I'll tell you everything.

It was an hour after our date had ended and I realized that I had left my bracelet at Phil's house over the weekend. I loved it so I quickly ran over to get it.

I rang the doorbell to his house and Phil answered. He looked tired.

"Keely? What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my-" she stopped. She couldn't continue. What she saw was the real surprise. On Phil's green collar she saw the sparkling pink lipstick.

Shocked. That's how I felt. He looked at me with a fake smile on his face.

"Move." Keely said. She pushed him aside and ran upstairs.

"Wait!" Phil called and ran after her. "My room isn't quite clean!"

"Ha, I bet it's not after what you just did.

_How does she know?_ Phil thought. Your probably wondering, why would Phil cheat on me? The answer is simple. Dani gets every guy she wants. The stupid laws of school. I just… never thought it applied to Phil… he was so kindhearted. We hadn't even been going out for a while but for a while I could tell that Phil liked me. I felt horrible. So I did the only thing I could have done to make Phil feel stupid. I opened to door.

"What… Uh, Keely! Hey baby! Phil and I were just studying for-"

"Save it." Keely said calmly. "I don't want to hear any of your fake, lying excuses. I can't take it anymore." Keely got closer to the person who was in the room… it was Dani.

"Keely! I can't believe you-"

Dani couldn't finish. Keely slapped her right across the face leaving a red mark. She then looked at Phil.

"How could you?" She whispered. No one would know what to do in this situation, she was crying and felt miserable, just hoping that the evidence didn't mean what it looked like. So she left.

_At least my mom won't know that I've been crying. _She thought but knew that was the least of her worries. She heard her phone ring, and knew that there were two possibilities of who it was. It was Dani. She put her phone back into her bag and said "Don't bother angel."

**Think about the times I've spent**

**Following your footsteps**

**Just to get another glimpse of you**

Her head kept saying _Fool! Forget him!_ But she couldn't. She learned right then and there that she truly loved Phil.

She got home, and crawled on her bed and got under the covers. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

**When you feel like dying**

**And feeling so alone**

**Just think about the things you need the most**

**And when you feel like crying**

**And praying for some more**

**Just think about the things you need the most**

Keely slowly feel asleep promising herself that she would have nothing to do with the two people that betrayed her the next day. _I promise._ She told herself.

**Just think about the things you need the most**

----

I watched him walk into school the next day. Boy did he look upset. I didn't say anything to him, but he knew that I was furious, like any girl would be. He saw me, I looked away, I kept walking. I felt like dying again because I though of all we'd been through. Everything was so much fun. I was going to miss him.

I saw her walk into school a few minutes later. She saw me. I stared her right back in the eye. She smiled evilly and kept looking at me until I wasn't in her path anymore. I did the same.

**A/N: Shocking enough? Ha, well you know what to do, press the purple button if you want to hear more I will leave you a message in the next chapter if you do! I don't know if this applies to you guys but I feel special when someone leaves me a message. I know, I'm a nerd! Anyway, review peoples… there's absolutely no excuse for you not to, unless this is bad so far and you want to leave a flame, in that case don't review! Okay, I'll stop talking now. GO!**


End file.
